A Quiet Night
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Lilo and Stitch spend a quiet night together. Lilo and Stitch mush. Please RR.


A Quiet Night

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: A quiet night

It had been a couple of weeks since the new house was finished and every one was enjoying it. It was night time and the house was almost silent. Stitch sat on the couch in the living room as he waited for Lilo. They were going to watch a movie together and just enjoy each others company. They had not had a night like this in ages, but seeing as how they were really the only ones home they decided to spend a little time together. The kids were tucked into bed; Jumba and Pleakly had gone out of town for a convention and Nani was at work. As for Angel she had been in one of her moods. Stitch didn't know why she was this way some times; she would sit up in the darkest part of the attic and just stare at her paw as if she were watching something. Then around sunset she would run of into the woods, stitch did not worry about it to much. With Hamsterviel and Gantu gone he did not think she was in any danger. Besides she would always return the next morning as happy as a clam and sometimes that night she would be in the mood. So Stitch wasn't complaining, but right now it was just him and Lilo.

Stitch came out of his thoughts as the lights in the room turned off. He looked over to see Lilo walking into the room carrying a big bowl of popcorn.

"Well it's about time you got in here. I was about to start the movie with out you." Said Stitch as he gave a silly little smile.

Lilo just giggled. "Yeah right, like I'd let you start my favorite movie without me." Said Lilo as she sat next to her fuzzy blue friend.

Stitch sighed. "Yeah but couldn't we watch something other then blue Hawaii?"

"Hey I won the coin toss so I get to pick what movie we see." Said Lilo as she picked up the remote.

"I know you won fair and square." Said Stitch as Lilo tried to use the glow of the T.V. to see the buttons.

"That's right and me and you are just going to sit and enjoy this time we have together." Said Lilo as she hit the play button.

"Don't worry Lilo… I plan on enjoying this a lot." Said Stitch with a smile.

Lilo smiled and looked down at Stitch. "So do I."

The two of them smiled at each other as the movie began. Lilo put the bowl in between them so that they both could reach. The two of them laughed together when something funny happened and they both booed at a couple parts. But as the movie progressed Lilo started to pay more attention to Stitch. She would look at him from the corner of her eye and just think about the things they have been through.

'This is so nice, like there isn't a care in the world.' Thought Lilo as she leaned her head back. 'Me and Stitch haven't had a night like this in along time. I forgot how enjoyable they were. My job is so stressful and with Nani yelling at me, it's nice to just relax.' Lilo looks down at Stitch who was shoving a few paw full's of popcorn in his mouth. 'I bet he likes this to.' Thought Lilo as she went back to watching the movie.

After awhile the popcorn was gone and the bowl had been placed on the floor. Stitch scooted next to Lilo and leaned against her, she looked down and smiled.

'I love this so much, just me and Lilo doing something together. Without any worries at all.' Thought Stitch as he purred in content. 'There's just something about being with Lilo that makes all my fears and worry's just melt away.'

Lilo began to stroke Stitch's head gently as he continued to purr. 'He's so cute when he's happy, he seems so innocent. Like a small child, it's hard to imagine that he was created to destroy thing's' thought Lilo as twirled the little tuft of fur on his head.

Soon the movie was more then half way over, but they were no longer paying much attention to the movie. They were now just enjoying each others company, Stitch had crawled onto Lilo's lap. She had her arm's wrapped around him and was slowly rocking him from side to side. He had a content smile on his face as he took in Lilo's loving warmth. Lilo also enjoyed holding him; it was yet another thing she missed. She loved feeling his warm furry body in her arms.

Lilo put her chin on the top of his head as she continued to rock him. "I love you Stitch." Said Lilo quietly.

Stitch put his arms on hers. "I love you too Lilo." Replied Stitch in the same tender tone.

Lilo continued to rock Stitch from side to side as he continued to purr softly.

'It's funny how people seem so different in situations like this.' Thought Lilo 'it's as if they have no evil or greed any were in them. It's to bad that people can't be like this all the time. You learn more about who people really are on the inside when you care about them.' Thought Lilo

'Oh how I wish this could last forever.' Thought Stitch as he took a whiff of Lilo's kind scent. 'I wish that I would never have to leave her arms. When I'm with her I feel like I belong, which is one of the reasons why I turned good. I just wish we could do this more often.' Thought Stitch as he rubbed his cheek against her arms.

Soon the movie was over and the credits were rolling across the screen, but Lilo and Stitch did not notice. She still head her arms wrapped around him as he sat on her lap. Lilo looked down at Stitch, even though she could only see the top of his head she could tell by the way he sat that he was happy. She gave him a kiss on the head as she laid down on her side; he laid down on his back next to her.

The two of them looked deep into each others loving eyes, at that moment they both made a silent vow to never be apart. They would remain friends and family forever, nothing would separate them.

Lilo put her hand behind Stitch's head and held him close. "My little Stitchy." Said Lilo in a quiet and tender voice.

Stitch grabbed Lilo's other hand gently and held it to his chest. "My sweet Lilo." Said Stitch in a soft voice.

The two of them fell asleep in each others arms as they dreamt of the many wonderful times they've had and of all the wonderful times to come.

Well that's the end of this story; I hope that you enjoyed it. The next story will not be apart of this series but will take place in an alternate universe. This second series was inspired by the anime show Zatch Bell. (E-mail me if you want to know more) It will be up as soon as I figure out a title for this second series. Well I hope you enjoyed this story and I will see you later.


End file.
